


Masquerade, Paper Faces on Parade

by Anonymous_Rose_Dance



Series: Masquerade [1]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Masquerade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Rose_Dance/pseuds/Anonymous_Rose_Dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara and her brother go to a masquerade ball after going to the  of Thor the Dark World in London. Once there she dances with two masked men who she has meet before but because of their masks she can’t tell who they are but both of them remember her quite well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade, Paper Faces on Parade

**Author's Note:**

> TEASER

I stood in the enterway to the building that was hosting the masquerade ball, waiting for my brother who had come with me on this trip to London. He had not wanted to come to this ball but had convicted him to come by say that I was going no matter what and he couldn't just let me come here by my self. He came up to me and I took his arm as we walked down the stairs.

It was rather hard for me to walk down the stairs with my dark blue heels that matched my dark blue and silver mask with out the wieght of my dress the was also dark blue with silver design on it.

When I got down the stairs a tall man, maybe 6' 2", came up to both of us bowing and holding out his hand "May I have this dance?" He asked me, I could see when he bowed that he had curly but slitly long black hair but other than that I could not tell for he, like everyone else, was wearing a mask. The costume reminded me of the Phantom's costume from The Phantom of the Opera, the one he wore during the masquerade scene only his mask was red and gold instead of white.

I saw my brother give a small nod not that I needed his approval but I figured that it was for the better. I curesed and put my hand in his I smiled "It would be my pleasure."

He lead me to the middle of the dance floor, the song that was playing was not slow but also wasn't fast but the dance was one of those fancy ones you always saw in the movies with the complex moves, so I did my best to follow. I could catch on pretty fast since being a dancer meant you had to learn pecies fast.

We were doing a turn where I had my right hand up and he had his left up facing opposite ways when he finally said something. "What is your name?" He asked me as we switched directions.

"We are not suppose to be giving names are we? Isn't that why we have the masks?" I asked as we turn to the couple next to us and all four of us took two steps toward each other then bowed and repeated the movement back.

"Oh I already know your name. So it can't hurt to tell me." He said making a "hehehe" laugh and smiling down at me.


End file.
